Файл:New LEGO Winter Village Fire Station 2018 Creator Expert Set Designer Review! Designer Video 10263
Описание Watch this 2018 review of the new LEGO Winter Village Fire Station #10263 the latest 2018 Creator Expert set! Release date: September 13th for LEGO VIPs, October 1st for all. More info & get the set https://LEGO.build/WinterVillageFireStationDesignerVideo Welcome to the snowy LEGO® Creator Expert 10263 Winter Village Fire Station, where the firefighters are enjoying the calm of the holiday season. This delightful LEGO set features a 2-level, holly-adorned building with an upper-level kitchen, complete with a red telephone, table, fold-down bed and a LEGO light brick. Behind the large red fire station doors, you'll discover firefighting equipment and a fire pole, while outside there's an ice rink with a decorative firefighter statue, a decorated Christmas tree with transparent star and gifts, plus a bench and lamppost. This set also features a classic red fire truck with a turntable ladder, hoses, toolbox and deep-tread tires. Gather the family and bring the magic of the holiday season to your home with this festive LEGO Creator Expert set. Includes 6 minifigures, plus baby and Dalmatian figures, and a brick-built snowman. Includes 6 minifigures: 3 firefighters, ice hockey player, musician with saxophone and a girl with a scarf, plus a Dalmatian figure, brick-built snowman and a baby figure with a moose sweater. 2-level Winter Village Fire Station comes with an array of brick-built details, including a detailed facade with decorative columns, ornate windows, large red garage doors and holly decorations, plus an ice skating rink with firefighter statue, decorated Christmas tree with transparent star, sleigh, bench, lamppost and a LEGO® light brick. Also includes a classic red fire truck with a turntable ladder, hoses, toolbox and deep-tread tires. Ground level features a garage area with a fire pole and firefighting equipment. Upper level interior features a cozy kitchen with red telephone, coffee maker, dining table, radio, dog bed and a fold down bed for a firefighter. Raise the fire truck ladder and help the firefighters decorate the tree. Build a cute snowman with a cool top hat. Light up the fire station windows with the LEGO® light brick! Gather the family and bring the magic of the holiday season to your home with this festive LEGO® Creator Expert set. Accessory elements include ice skates, a hockey stick, gold-colored helmets, saxophone, hot dog and bun, dog bone, toolbox and tools. This festive set includes over 1,160 pieces. New-for-October-2018 decorated elements include a classic firefighter uniform and an adorable baby sweater. New-for-October-2018 special elements include a 1x2 rounded plate, 2x2 plate with reduced knobs, 1x1 plant and 1x1 flower elements. Fire Station measures over 9” (23cm) high, 9” (25cm) wide and 5” (14cm) deep. Fire truck measures over 2” (6cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and 5” (13cm) deep. The LEGO YouTube Lab channel is the place where you can discover the latest trends, upcoming sets and news from the LEGO universe. We’ve also got how-to videos and plenty of tips and tricks to help you with your builds! You may enter... Make sure to hit subscribe here https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-P2nvnAm3kUQH43M_6GpDQ?sub_confirmation=1 with new videos EVERY FRIDAY and SUNDAY you won't want to miss out! Категория:Видео